Bad Girl Gone Good
by Airi-hime
Summary: Troublemaker Sakura Haruno runs into Good Christian Boy Sai Uchiha. Falling for the boy, Sakura transfers to Konoha Christian High, posing as a good girl. Not the rebel rule breaker, Devil lover girl that she really is. Can Sakura pull this off?SakuXSaiXG


Character Biographies.

[Sakura Haruno, 16, 2nd year of Konoha High]

Long layered pink hair with red and black streaks. Green eyes. Always has her big black head phones, and red messenger bag. Normally wears black and neon green converse. Sakura has her left side of her lip pierced, her firsts, seconds, thirds and fourths piercing on her ears. Her cartilage is pierced twice on the left side. Sakura has a bat on her left shoulder blade tattooed., 7 stars on her right forearm, Three music notes on her neck and a barcode that says Property of Panda-kun on her right inner wrist.

[Hinata Hyuuga, 16, 2nd year of Konoha High]

Midnight blue hair that's short in the back and longer in the front. Pale lavender eyes. Always wears a black cross necklace. Usually seen with silver and black headphones and a black guitar case. Hinata has her first, seconds and right cartilage pierced. Hinata has small animated angel wings tattooed in between her shoulder blades and 7 rainbow stars on her left wrist.

[TenTen Abarai,16, 2nd year of Konoha High]

Brown collar bone length hair with blond and red streaks. Chocolate brown eyes. You'll never see her with her hair down in public. White and black backpack. TenTen has her first, seconds, left third and cartilage pierced. Along with her right eyebrow. TenTen has two crossed kunais on her left shoulder and 7 black stars around her right ankle.

[Temari Sabaku, 17, 3rd year of Konoha High]

Sandy blond hair that is always in four spiky pigtails. Blue-green eyes. Temari has her nose, firsts, seconds, and left cartilage pierced. Temari has a Japanese fan on her right hip, and 7 stars around her right upper arm.

[Gaara no Sabaku, 16, 2nd year of Konoha High]

Flaming red messy hair, sea foam green eyes. Usually wears a black leather jacket. Gaara has snake bits, right eyebrow and left first pierced. He has a small panda bear on his left shoulder blade and a black barcode that says Property of Cherry-chan on his right inner wrist.

[Naruto Uzumaki, 16, 2nd year of Konoha High]

Gravity defying blond hair, cerulean(blue) eyes. Always seen with silver big headphones, and a black messenger bag. Always wears orange. Naruto has his first and second pierced on his right ear. Naruto has a red nine tailed fox hugging a ramen cup tattooed on his right kip bone.

[Neji Hyuuga, 16, 2nd year of Konoha High]

Long almost black hair, pale lavender eyes. Usually has a black and white shoulder pack. Neji has a barb wire design around his left upper arm and the curse seal tattooed on his forehead. Hinata's older brother.

[Kiba Inuzaka, 17, 3rd year of Konoha High]

Reddish brown spiky hair, deep brown eyes. Hardly seen without his dog Akamaru, his black spiked dog collar. Has a black backpack. Kiba has two red triangle tattooed on his cheeks. Always wears skater shoes.

[Kankauro Sabaku, 22, graduate of Konoha High]

Brownish red hair, brown eyes. Kankauro own his own bar, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, and Temari perform there and work. Temari and Gaara are his younger siblings.

{KONOHA CHRISTIAN HIGH}

[Sai Uchiha, 16 ,2nd year of Konoha Christian High]

Long well kept black hair and onyx eyes. Younger brother of Itachi and older brother of Sasuke.*Boys uniform: long or short sleeved white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes. A black tie with KCH on it, and a black blazer.*

[Sasuke Uchiha, 16, 2nd year of Konoha Christian High]

Black hair shaped like a chicken's ass at the back, onxy eyes. Boys uniform. Has a major love/sexual obsession with Sakura.

[Ino Yamanaka, 16, 2nd year of Konoha Christian High]

Long platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail, pale blue eyes. *Girls Uniform: Quarter length white dress shirt, a black plaid skirt, knee high black socks and black shoes. A small black tie with KCH on it and a black fitted blazer.* Ino had hers tailored to be tight and SMALL. School slut.

[Shikamaru Nara, 17, 3rd year of Konoha Christian High]

Shoulder length brown hair held in a high ponytail, shaped like a pineapple, brown eyes. Boys uniform. Becomes good friends with Sakura. Very lazy and a genius.

[Itachi Uchiha, 18, 3rd year of Konoha Christian High]

Long black hair held in a low ponytail, onyx eyes. Good friend of Kankauro and the gang. Boys uniform but with the Akatsuki cloak over top. Itachi has a stud in his left lobe, ANBU tattoo on his left arm.

[Kisame Hoshikage, 17, 3rd year of Konoha Christian High]

To be blunt. He looks like a fish. A blue fish in KCH's boys uniform with an Akatsuki cloak over top. Obsessed with being on time, why? No idea. Loves his Sake.

[Hidan, 18, 3rd year of Konoha Christian High]

Gelled back almost white hair, blue ish gray eyes. Swears like a woman giving birth. Practices the art of Jashin.

[Sasori no Akasuna, 18, 3rd year of Konoha Christian High]

Flaming red hair, blue green eyes. Temari, and Gaara's older brother. Very impatient, loves puppets.

[Deidara, 17, 2nd year of Konoha Christian High]

Elbow length blonde hair, worn half up half down. Blue-gray eyes. Girls uniform with an Akatsuki cloak overtop. Yes is a girl in the fanfic.

PLOT+

Sakura Haruno a rebel pink girl bumps into good christian boy Sai Uchiha. Falling for the good boy, Sakura transfers to Konoha Christian High School. Posing as a "good" girl. Can Sakura pull off being a good girl who secretly is a bad girl who hates god and loves the Devil and dark things? Can Sakura win Sai's heart or is there someone else better for her? Someone who has always been there?

+CHAPTER ONE=Dark Cherry Blossoms+

She had unruly pink hair that was dyed and layered. Black and dark red streaks were painted everywhere. Her eyes the color of emeralds and her hair long to her butt. She was a completely different girl. She was enrolled in a normal high school. She and her friends were the dogs of the school, they stood out.

This is 16 year old Sakura Haruno. She is one of the few trouble makers in the large town of Konoha. Shall we meet her friends?

Sakura was walking into Konoha High's courtyard. She was wearing along sleeved shirt with random slits on the arms. Tight fitting gray skinnies with random patches and holes. You could hardly tell she was walking, her black converse made no sound as she stepped on the cracked concrete. For accessories she had a big pair of black headphones and a red messenger bag.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Wait Up!" A hyper voice called out behind her. Sakura turned around to see a boy with messy blond hair and bright blue eyes waving at her and dragging someone behind him.

"Yo Naruto!" Sakura gave Naruto a two fingered wave. Naruto was wearing a orange hoodie and baggy black jeans with a orange studded belt and red shoes. He had big silver headphones around his neck and a black messenger bag.

"Sakura-chan…do you have any water?" A small girl with short midnight blue hair panted out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Here you go Hinata-chan." Sakura pulled out a large water bottle with lemons in it and gave it to Hinata who wearing a red tank top with a black coat over top. She had a black and white mini skirt on the slightly poofed out. She was carrying a black guitar case and wearing knee high length black boots with red laces. She had a cross necklace and silver and black big headphones around her pale neck.

Hinata muttered a thanks as she chugged the whole water bottle.

Sakura giggled as she told the two hurry up or Temari was going to get pissy. The three of them arrived at a large oak tree that held two girls and two boys.

"You're late!" A tall girl with sandy blond hair in four wild ponytails yelled out. She was wearing a black mini skirt with black fishnet on her right leg and knee high black and white striped socks on her left leg. Her shirt was black and white striped with fishnet sleeves. Se wore spider web flats and a cross necklace.

"Shut up Temari, You're going to break Akamaru's ear drums!" A boy with piercing brown eyes and out of control reddish brown hair stopped Temari from a long loud rant. He covered a small white and brown puppy's ears that was sitting on his black pack back. He was sitting against the big oak tree wearing a black t-shirt with a white dress shirt over top and black jeans with black shoes. He was wearing a spiked dog collar and he had two red triangles tattooed on his cheeks.

"Did you say something Kiba?!" Temari growled as she leaned towards the boy.

"Temari don't make dog boy run away." A yawn was heard from the lowest tree branch of the tree.

"B-but TenTen.. He was being mean!: Temari whined childishly.

The girl TenTen jumped out of the tree and dusted off her green t-shirt that said Rock N Roll on it and her loose blue jeans. She wore a white studded belt with a heart belt buckle and a chain on her pants. She wore a black choker and two black fingerless gloves that ended at her elbows and black skater shoes. She quickly checked to see if her brown with red and blond streaked messy buns had stayed in place.

"Here." A boy with long silky almost black hair and pale lavender eyes. Held a white and black back pack to TenTen. He wore a white t-shirt with a black design on it and baggy black jeans with black and white vans. He had a white back pack at his feet and a green tattoo on his forehead. (The cursed seal)

"Thanks allot Neji." TenTen smiled as she took the bag from Neji, who nodded in reply.

Sakura gave a content sigh, things were normal. Kiba and Temari were fighting while Hinata and Naruto were cuddling under the shade. TenTen holding Neji back from killing Naruto. He kept yelling "Touch my sister in anyways and you're dead Uzumaki!" (A/N: Yeah Hinata and Neji are brother and sister) Yep, everything was pretty normal.

"Hey where's Gaara?" I asked more to myself than anyone. The yelling and threats stopped, it was silent.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**I don't own Naruto! -sad face-**


End file.
